Revenge in New York
by Annime Adiect
Summary: Sequel to "The Heir Without the Right" Yugi and the gang are back in New York. Heba and Atemu did end up going along after all, too. But, there is someone from Egypt that didnt get her goodbyes,and she's about to start trouble. It's time for her revenge.
1. No Goodbye for Me?

Annime: So, the long awaited sequel to "The Heir Without the Right."

Yugi and Yami: Finally!

Annime: Hey I had a lot on my plate! Right now, I have two new stories started. I also have 8 stories completed. (1 of those is a one-shot.)

Yugi: Ok, ok, but you couldn't come up with a better name for this?

Annime: I'm sorry! Yea it does sound goofy, but at least it works! Now just do the dang openings, or whatever it's called, or I'll think about making this angst!

Yugi and Yami: (Speaking quickly) Annime doesn't own YUGIOH or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Revenge in New York**_

Yugi, Yami, Heba, and Atemu all went back home with the gang and had now started school. Yugi and Yami always wore the wedding rings on the opposite hand at school to trick people, but everyone knew something was going on between the two.

Yugi, Yami, and the gang thought that everything bad that happened in Egypt when they had visited was going to stay there.

"Hmm," a woman murmured as she walked through the alley ways of Egypt. "It looks like this prince and his love went back to New York like a coward. Aww and he didn't even say goodbye to me. I mean, he locked up my partner but didn't have the respect enough to wish me well? Well, he hasn't seen the last of me. Like I've said before and I'll say again: I'm not a very big fan of goodbyes."

Yugi, Yami, and the gang will be very disappointed.

Annime: There you go! This is what starts it!

Yugi: Please review!


	2. Yugi's a Little Angry Today

Annime: Some people are REALLY excited about this!

Yugi: Yea, because SOMEONE took forever to start it.

Annime: (Pout)

Yami: Annime doesn't own YUGIOH or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 1**_

Yugi and Yami were snuggling together on the couch. Yugi was in one of those cuddly moods today. Yesterday they had gotten into a small fight, so Yami hypothesized that this was the reason for Yugi's clingy mood.

Yami had notice that whenever they got into an argument or something, Yugi would get all clingy and cuddly with him. He didn't mind of course, and he could also see that this was Yugi's special way of apologizing to him.

Just yesterday they had gotten into a small fight about how they could get jealous really easily. Yugi couldn't help but worry about how all the girls liked Yami and Yami ad to worry about both boys and girls liking Yugi. (But the funny thing was that almost all the guys at the school were straight, so Yami didn't really have anything to fear.) They had already said sorry, but right now Yugi was still in that mood.

Yami kissed Yugi on the top of the younger's head. Yugi giggled and kissed Yami on the cheek. Soon, Yami made his lips collide with Yugi's and they were lost in a passionate kiss…but not for long!

"Hey, Yugi," Heba screamed loudly over the couch into his brother's ears.

"Ahh," Yugi yelped as he fell off the couch. Yami covered his ears and glared at Heba who was smiling at the two.

"Atemu and I would like to know if you want anything to eat outside the house. Its dinner time and Gramps isn't home from the grocery store yet." Heba gave them a happy innocent face as the two continued to glare at him.

"Yes please," Yugi barked.

Heba was still the only one who could tick him off enough to ram a pan against his head… Heba still has the bruise to this day, and the dented pan is in Yami and Yugi's room.

Also, Heba and Atemu have gotten a lot paler than before, since it was winter and they are in New York. It took Atemu a little while to get used to the weather, but he was doing fine.

Yami was now a sophomore with Bakura, Melvin, and Seto.

Yugi was a freshman with Heba, Joey, Tea, Tristan, Ryou, and Marik.

"Well, we are getting Chinese, so what do want?" Heba asked.

Yugi didn't stop glaring at him. "I would like the usual, please." The poor boy was trying so hard not to attack his brother right now.

"I would like my usual as well, please," Yami added, ending his glare. Why should he? Yugi's eyes can be like knives, so he can glare at Heba enough for the both of them.

Heba nodded. "Ok, and now I will leave you two love birds alone." He winked as he left the room to go tell Atemu the orders.

Yugi grumbled angrily, and Yami just shook his head. Heba really did purposely try to get on Yugi's bad side.

Yami sat up and reached over for Yugi. He grabbed Yugi by his waist and pulled the younger onto his lap.

"Shh, Aibou, it's ok," Yami whispered into his ear.

Yugi shivered and went silent. His heart was skipping beats.

Yami was pleased with this and he kissed Yugi's weak spot under his ear. Yugi moaned and gripped onto Yami's shirt. Yami used his hand to make Yugi look him in the eye and slowly leant down and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips. They stayed like this until…

"Hey, Yugi," Heba yelled into Yugi's ear again.

Yugi jumped and the kiss ended. He looked over at his brother and growled.

"That's it," Yugi muttered. "Now you're going to get it!"

Heba raced to the room he shared with Atemu while Yugi slipped off of Yami's knee.

"Where is that freaking pan?" Yugi shouted through the house. This is what made him the angriest…being interrupted when he was with Yami. But, when Atemu or anyone else does it, he isn't so mad. Only when HEBA does it does he get ticked!

Yami shot up from the couch and grabbed his Aibou. Atemu ran into his room where Heba was hiding to make sure he would stay safe.

Yami pulled Yugi into an embrace and talked softly into Yugi's ear, calming the boy down once again.

They both could just melt the other in a snap of a finger.

"It's ok, Aibou," Yami whispered. Yugi clung to Yami and instantly stopped being angry.

Yugi and Heba have stopped there really big squalls after about three weeks of them being around each other, but they could still make EACH OTHER violent. Yes, Yugi has angered Heba PLENTY of times.

Yami carried Yugi into their bed room for some alone time while Atemu scowled Heba... But, Atemu couldn't do that for long. Heba had his ways of melting Atemu as well…XD

The next day Yugi and Heba were teaming up to wake up their yamis.

"So, do you think we should dump water on their heads?" Heba suggested.

Yugi shook his head and winced. "No, we shouldn't do anything that means we have to clean up. Remember, we still have to get ready for school."

Heba nodded and the two thought again for a moment.

"What if we hold their noses? You know the no breathing trick?" Yugi said.

Heba nodded. They both smiled a cute but evil smile at each other and went to their rooms. Yugi and Heba did exactly as according to plan. Atemu and Yami's eyes popped open and the hikaris smiled as they let go of their noses.

"Yugi," Yami complained as he sat up. Yugi smiled.

"It's time to get up, cranky pants," Yugi told him.

Yami groaned. "No I didn't get much sleep last night."

Yugi rolled his eyes while Yami made a cheeky grin.

"Just get up, you lazy-head."

Yami pouted at this but Yugi only rolled his eyes again.

"Do NOT pout, Yami. When you pout, it puts us hikaris to shame."

Yami shrugged and gave up fighting with Yugi. He got up and started to get ready.

Annime: Hopefully that works with everyone.

Yugi: Where is the dang plot, Annime?

Annime: Be patient!

Kristy: Please review! And this did take you a while, Annime.

Annime: (Eye twitches)


	3. A Piece of Cake and Airplanes

Annime: I hope this becomes a bigger hit than it's becoming right now!

Kristy: Yea, you really like those review numbers rising, don't you?

Annime: (Nods)

Yugi: Annime doesn't own YUGIOH or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 2**_

Yugi and Ryou were sitting in Language Arts class when they heard a big bang. Ok, it was more like an explosion, but when they heard it they covered their faces with their hands. It had to be their boyfriends…

Yugi and Yami might be married, but they still considered each other boyfriends every now and then so people don't know.

"What was that?" a boy in front of the embarrassed two whispered to the kid sitting next to him.

"It must be Yami Muto and Bakura Thief. You know they are going out with the kids behind us right?"

Yugi and Ryou looked at each other. How was it spreading THAT fast?

"Wait, don't they look alike? And Yugi and Yami have the same name; how can they be dating?"

"We are NOT related to our boyfriends," the two groaned.

The two kids sitting in front of them gave them nervous smiles before ending their conversation.

Yugi sighed.

Yami came running into the language arts room. "The principal needs to see Yugi!"

Yugi turned around and rolled his eyes when he saw Yami. This was the second time this week that Yami had made and explosion, asked to go to the nurse, ran to the room Yugi was having lesions in, told the teacher that the principal needed to see him, and then drug him to the bathroom for some making out.

Yugi couldn't say he didn't enjoy it…he just hoped it didn't get him in trouble.

"Yugi, go with Yami to the principal's office."

Yugi nodded to his teacher and went out of the room with Yami.

"Ok, Yami, what do you need this time?" Yugi gasped as Yami grabbed Yugi's hand and rushed him into the bathroom. Yugi couldn't help but roll his eyes…but his heart was beating a mile a minute. Yami pulled him close and kissed him gently on the lips. Yugi looked at him confused.

"Yami, what's going on?"

Yami shook his head. "I just needed to see MY Aibou, no one else's."

Yugi kissed Yami on the cheek. "Of course I'm only your Aibou. What happened?"

Yami shook his head. He just hugged Yugi for a little bit longer until Yugi finally talked him into going back to class.

Yugi sat back down in class in his seat next to Ryou. He looked over at Ryou and saw his friend had a smirk.

"So, what did the principal talk to you about?" Ryou teased.

"Nothing abnormal," Yugi replied. He glared as Ryou continued to smirk at him.

Yugi and Ryou sat down at lunch together waiting for the others to arrive. They looked over at the line and saw their yamis causing trouble. They rolled their eyes and made their way over to the elders. They didn't need to get another detention. (_They are rolling their eyes a lot…..0.0_)

A woman stepped onto a plane with a huge smile on her face. She was in such a good disguise that her mother wouldn't recognize her.

"Ok, Yugi, it's time I get rid of you once and for all," she whispered. She took her seat and got ready for the long trip.

"Hey, Yugi," Ryou spoke as they made their way to the Yami's.

"Yes,"

"We never did get rid of that one lady in Egypt, did we?"

Yugi stopped in his tracks. "What lady?"

"The lady that worked with that man that tried to kidnap you."

Yugi's eyes went wide. "Oh, it should be ok; she's all the way in Egypt." As he said this he wasn't sure who he was trying to convince; Ryou or himself.

"Yami," Yugi said changing the subject. They were now right behind the yamis. "What do you think you are doing?"

Yami froze at the sound of Yugi's scolding voice. He dropped the piece of cake he was about to throw at the lunch lady and slowly turned to his hikari. He wore a nerves smile as he saw Yugi with his arms crossed.

Bakura laughed at Yami, but when he heard Ryou coughing in his throat he also slowly turned to Ryou. Ryou had his arms crossed and he was glaring at Bakura.

"Both of you," Yugi ordered, "get your lunch and get to the table. You too, Melvin; I know you were part of this too."

Melvin pouted.

"Hey, you can't tell me what to do!" Bakura replied.

"Bakura," Ryou scolded. "You will listen to Yugi, or you will not be sleeping in our room tonight."

Bakura grumbled but went with the other yamis to go pay for his lunch.

Yugi and Ryou high fived each other as Marik jogged over.

"Did I miss something important over here?" Marik answered.

Yugi chuckled. "Oh, they were just about to throw a piece of cake at the lunch lady. We handled it, don't worry."

Marik sighed in relief. "Well, that's good. I kinda thought that they were trying to make something explode."

"Why do they always want to make something explode?" Ryou complained. "Explode, explode, and explode. 'Can we explode the school?' 'Can we make the library explode?' 'Can we PLEASE make the doctor office disappear?' 'I want to make the dentist office go BOOM!' When will it end?"

The two hikaris looked at Ryou and the white haired boy smiled shyly.

"Sorry," Ryou spoke softer. "I just had to get that off my chest."

The other two boys laughed.

"Don't worry," Yugi reassured him. "It's about time I realized I'm not the only one here who has to deal with it."

Marik only nodded his head in agreement.

Suddenly, the three boys were pulled by their wrists back to the table by their Yamis.

"Yugi," Yami spoke as he sat Yugi besides him. "If I don't get to see you all day then I get to see you now."

Yugi just smiled as his heart beat faster with Yami near him.

Yami placed his arm around Yugi to pull him closer. Yugi snuggled against Yami. He didn't like not being around him ether, but he could still deal with it better than Yami could.

He just couldn't wait till the last bell rang so they could REALLY be together.

Annime: Yes, the plot is coming! Don't worry your little reading heads! {You see what I did there? XD}

Kristy: Please review!


	4. This is Serious

Annime: So…what's up?

Yugi: …?

Ryou: Annime doesn't own YUGIOH or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 3**_

Yugi and Yami walked home from school together, holding hands.

"Hold on, Yami," Yugi spoke. "Let me do something."

Yami let go of Yugi's left hand and Yugi placed his wedding ring on the correct finger.

"That's better," Yugi said with a smile. Yami chuckled and did the same thing. Yugi giggled and hugged onto Yami's arm as they continued to walk. Yami smirked at this action.

The woman sat on the plane in her disguise and her luggage. She knew she only had five hours left until she arrived in New York…and she couldn't do anything but keep plotting.

Yugi and Yami finally arrived home and they went to their room…oh wait a second. Where were Atemu and Heba?

Yugi stopped on the stairs and looked around.

"What's the matter, Yugi?" Yami asked.

"I haven't seen Heba or Atemu since school. Heba was in my sixth hour."

"Huh, I know I saw Atemu in my last hour, but he disappeared after that."

Yugi slowly walked back down the stairs and stood at the foot of them.

"Ok, Heba, I know you are here. I'm not stupid."

Once these words left Yugi's mouth, he was nearly tackled with a hug from his 5 minute older brother.

"Aww, I didn't think you were stupid. I just wanted to surprise you," Heba spoke.

Yugi slapped him off and glared at him.

"Yea right; I know you, Heba. You can't fool me."

Heba gave him an innocent smile. "Sorry, I kinda had some Mt. Dew."

Yugi laughed and then they heard a bang in the kitchen.

Yami sighed. "I'll help Atemu."

Heba and Yugi looked at each other and laughed.

"Those two," Heba said.

Yugi raised an eye brow. "You know, they say the same thing about us."

Heba shrugged and agreed until they heard two other bangs. They looked at each other with curiosity and went into the kitchen.

Both Yami and Atemu were lying on the ground groaning while a pan lay between them.

"What are you two doing?" Heba asked.

Atemu looked up at the two younger boys and smiled, but he winced at the same time. "We are just…" He tried to think of what to say, but he didn't think of anything.

"You are impossible," Yugi said rolling his eyes. He bent down and helped Yami off the ground.

Yami smiled. "Thank you, Yugi, now let's head upstairs and leave these two love birds."

"Look who's talking," Atemu said.

Yami stuck his tongue out childishly at his older twin brother.

Yugi just laughed and pushed Yami out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"How do they get home so fast after school?" Yugi asked.

Yami shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe they skip out early."

"Yami, you said you saw Atemu in your last hour."

Yami shrugged again as he opened the door for Yugi. "True, that's true."

Yugi shook his head in disbelief as he walked into the bedroom. Yami closed the door behind them.

"Well, what are we going to do now—?"

But Yugi was cut off when Yami pulled him close and kissed him passionately on the lips.

"Now, I'm going to play with you."

"Y-Y-Yami," Yugi stuttered, short of breath.

Yami nuzzled into Yugi's neck and kissed it.

Yugi couldn't help but let Yami do this.

"Yugi, Yami, the gang's here."

Yami sighed as Heba's voice registered in his mind.

"When are we going to get some time alone?" Yami asked as he held Yugi's face in his hands.

Yugi smiled. "Soon, Yami, now let's go downstairs and say hello to the gang."

Yami sighed. "Ok, ok, let's go."

Yugi smiled and followed Yami down the stairs. As he took his third step, Yugi felt a rush of energy run through him. It quickly turned into worry. His mind suddenly went to the conversation he had had with Ryou at lunch earlier that day. The idea of the offal lady still being on the run was just now making sense.

Yami looked behind him to see why Yugi wasn't following anymore. He found Yugi spaced out as he held onto the stair's railing. Yugi was also pale and Yami wasn't sure if he was breathing.

"Yugi," Yami spoke with worry. "Yugi, are you ok?" He climbed back up the step and grabbed Yugi's hand. He then placed his other hand on Yugi's forehead to find out if the younger had a fever. "Yugi, are you ok?"

Yugi seemed to have snapped out of it somewhat because now he was shaking his head eagerly. His face was still pale as he reached his arms around Yami and gripped him tight.

"Yugi, please answer me," Yami whispered into Yugi's ear. Yugi began to shake in Yami's arms and Yami's grip on the younger tightened.

"Hey, guys," Heba's voice called again from the living room.

"I'm sorry, guys," Yami called to the group. "But something's wrong with Yugi. I'm going to take him back to bed." Yami picked Yugi up bridal style while Yugi held on like he was going to fall off a cliff if he didn't.

"What's wrong with Yugi?" Ryou yelled up the stairs.

"I don't know," Yami answered as he opened the door to the room he shared with Yugi. "But I'm going to lay him down."

Yami used his foot to open the door all the way as he heard a crowd of feet come up the stairs. He walked Yugi over to their bed and sat him down. Ryou, Bakura, Joey, Kiaba, Marik, Melvin, Tea, Tristan, Duke, Atemu, and Heba soon all entered the room.

'Wow,' Yami thought. 'We have a lot of friends.'

Yugi was still pale and still shaking. He didn't know what was going on.

'The idea of that woman still running around out there didn't freak me out that badly, so what's going on?'

Yami hugged Yugi while the others watched to try and figure out what was going on.

"Does he have a fever, Yami?" Seto asked.

Yami shook his head. "No, I don't think so, but I can't be sure."

Seto nodded. "I'm calling a doctor. This is serious."

Annime: It took me a while, and I'm sorry, but I didn't really know what to write.

Yugi: Please review!


	5. She's Coming

Annime: Here we go again!

Yugi: Annime doesn't own YUGIOH or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 4**_

Yugi lay in bed as the doctor examined him.

Yami went through all the possibilities of what could be causing Yugi to get so sick so suddenly.

"Well, just make sure he gets some sleep and keeps eating and drinking a healthy amount," the doctor told them. "After that, I don't know what could be wrong with him."

They nodded, thanked the doctor as he left, and then turned back to Yugi.

"How could he have been feeling fine to feeling sick?" Heba wondered out loud.

Seto kept staring at Yugi. "Ok, has anyone here see or heard something that was not part of Yugi's regular schedule?"

They all thought for a few moments.

"Well," Yami mumbled, "he was fine this morning. He woke up at our regular time. Then he ate a good breakfast. He went to school, I'm pretty sure he ate a good lunch. He talked a little with Marik and Ryou during lunch hour—,"

"Lunch," Ryou interrupted. "I don't know, or think, that it makes a difference, but Yugi and I talked alone at lunch today—,"

"Oh, you talked alone," Seto said. "That's so different." Sarcasm was clear in the elder Kiaba's. "We are talking about something serious here, Ryou, not about you gossiping with Yugi.

Ryou shook his head. "You don't get it. It was the conversation that was weird. An odd and uncomfortable subject was brought up."

"What was it?" Marik asked. "I was with you two at one point and our conversation was weirder on your part than Yugi's."

Ryou shook his head again. "Let me finish my theory here, people." Everyone went silent and waited for Ryou's explanation. "You see, before Yami, Melvin, and Bakura tried to throw the cake at the lunch lady I asked him about the woman from Egypt. You all know; the one who tried to help that one guy kidnap Yugi the first time. Maybe…the thought triggered something along the line of stress."

Everyone looked from Ryou to Yugi. A lot of them doubted it, but kept it as an idea.

"No," Yami spoke suddenly. "I mean, the subject triggered something, but it wasn't stress." Yami walked over and picked up a millennium puzzle that sat on the night stand. "You see, I've never told anyone this, but a little while before Bakura attacked my kingdom way back in ancient Egypt, I got really sick; I was shaking just like Yugi. But, I didn't have a fever, and neither does he. We both had, and have, the same exact side effects."

"So, what are you saying?" Melvin asked.

Yami held up his hand to silence him. "I'm not finished yet," Yami told him. "Right before Duelist Kingdom, Battle City, the Oricalcose incident, and the time we went back in time to find out my past, each time Yugi got sick. It's like something told his body something was going to happen, and his body became sick each time."

"So, you think they are connected?" Marik questioned.

Yami nodded. "I KNOW they are connected. The millennium puzzle is the cause."

Everyone tilted their head in confusion.

"What?" Joey and Tristan asked at the same moment.

Yami held up the millennium puzzle by its chain. "The millennium puzzle sent energy waves through Yugi's body that said something bad was going to happen. This," Yami pointed to Yugi, "is how his body reacted to the energy waves."

"So, what can we do?" Seto asked.

Yami shook his head. "Nothing; we have to sit, wait it out, and help Yugi as much as we can."

They all nodded.

"Wait," Tea said. "If the millennium puzzle sensed something was going to happen, then shouldn't we be worried?"

Yami sighed. "Yes, we should be on our toes. It's ether it fed off of his worry, the idea triggered the happening, something is going down that doesn't have to do with it, or the woman has some unfinished business she wants to clear up."

They all looked at each other. This wasn't going to be fun.

The gang was gone around 7pm, leaving Heba, Atemu, and Yami alone with the sickly Yugi.

"Are you sure that you won't need any help from me tonight, Yami?" Heba asked.

Yami nodded. "Yes, I know exactly what to do and when to do it."

Heba nodded and left the bedroom shared by Yami and Yugi.

Yami looked towards Yugi and climbed into bed on the opposite side.

Yugi murmured in his sleep as Yami cover both of them with the quilt. He wrapped his arms around Yami and snuggled against him. He was still shaky, but a content smile formed on his face.

Yami combed his fingers through Yugi's hair. Yugi then began to shake harder. This woke the younger up and he clutched Yami harder.

Yami could only try to calm the shaking body of Yugi's by hugging it and hoping that the pressure would stop the shaking.

Yugi had tears running down his face. Yami could feel that his skin was very cold.

"Yugi, it's going to be ok," Yami whispered into Yugi's ear.

The woman walked to the baggage line to pick up her things.

New York was very different from Egypt. Luckily, for her, she could at least have a decent conversation with someone in this new country.

"So," she spoke to herself in her native tongue. "I need to get a taxi that will take me to Domino City."

She waved her hand out into the street trying to catch a yellow taxi that she hoped was a taxi. She wasn't sure how well she was with reading English. She sighed as she considered that fact that she just sucked at reading English. They weren't stopping to pick her up. They weren't even slowing down!

"Is there something you need, Miss?" a man asked, seeing that she had a problem.

She looked at the man and nodded. "I'm trying to catch a taxi, but they aren't stopping."

The man walked up to the street and whistled as a taxi cab came by once again. He opened the door and the woman smiled at him.

"Thank you," she said as she climbed into the cab.

"No problem, Miss." He shut the door and they separated.

Annime: She's coming!

Yugi: Crap…

Ryou: Please review!


	6. Almost Ready?

Annime: Here we go!

Yugi: Annime clearly doesn't own YUGIOH or anything belonging to someone else!

_**Chapter 5**_

Yugi woke up the next morning to find himself in Yami's arms. He blushed as he cuddled closer to Yami, hoping to catch some more sleep.

Yami, though, was just now waking up.

"Yugi, are you awake?" Yami asked the boy who lay close to him.

Yugi nodded but kept his eyes closed. He was slowly going back to sleep.

"Well, it doesn't look like you're awake," Yami chuckled. He tried to shake Yugi, but the younger only groaned in protest. Yami sighed and then decided to give up and get some more rest for himself. He lied back down on the bed, making Yugi stir. He pulled himself closer to Yami and snuggled into Yami's chest.

Yami's heart skipped a beat as he wrapped his arms around Yugi once more. Yugi had something; some kind of charm about him that drove Yami to insanity. Yami just didn't want to get in the car and drive away, though.

Yugi was feeling much better, just tired and weak. That's why Yami didn't wake him up. He knew that in this stage of the sickness Yugi wouldn't be up to moving around.

Heba and Atemu walked down the road towards the arcade to meet with their friends.

The woman smiled as she unpacked her stuff into the draws of the hotel room.

'I'm going to be here for a long while,' she thought, 'so I might want to put my stuff neatly away.'

She took off her disguise and left her hotel room.

"I need to get a better look at this city and find out how I'm going to get my hands on that pretty-boy prince." She scowled. "Why did he have to throw my partner into prison? We just stood up for what we believe in. I am NOT going to see a NEPHEW of the pharaoh become a king while the SON and DAUGHTER of the pharaoh just sit there and watch it happen. It's just not right."

She stopped talking to herself when she looked around and saw that there were people staring at her. She must have looked and seemed like a crazy. Not wanting to draw any more attention to herself, she quick and quietly left the hotel.

Heba watched as Joey and Atemu dueled while they sat in one of the tables. Atemu wasn't much of a player, so Joey had a great advantage. Yami had always been more of the gamer in comparison to Atemu. Although, Atemu was holding his own in this match.

"Were did you get that card?" Joey asked as he pointed to the Change of Heart that lay on Atemu's playing field.

"Oh that?" Atemu said. "We had a lot of different cards in Egypt."

"I know, we have had that card here too," Joey told him. "But how did you get your hands on it. I have only seen one in Bakura's deck."

Atemu held the card in question up to give Joey a better view. "This, my friend, is not as rare in Egypt. Almost every beginner has one. Some experts have 10."

Joey's eyes widened. "Wow, but do you only have one?"

Atemu nodded. "Yea but like I've said before, I'm not much of a player."

Joey shrugged at this, but his jaw dropped as Atemu played the winning move.

"Yea, you're not a play, huh?" Joey muttered.

Atemu, Tristan, and Heba laughed at this.

"What, were you beaten by a rookie, Joey?" Seto asked.

Joey growled.

"How about you try facing him, Seto?"

"Umm, I think I'm good," Atemu stated.

Heba chuckled. "Oh, how sweet, you two are at the level of first names."

The two in question stuck their tongues out at each other and looked away.

"You'd think that they would be mature enough to at least show each other they despise the other in a civil way," Tristan spoke.

Heba nodded before he looked towards the door.

"I just wish Yugi and Yami were here," Heba said.

Atemu looked at Heba while Heba continued talking.

"It makes me almost feel guilty for ramming Yugi's head with a frying pan yesterday."

"Almost makes you feel guilty?" Seto repeated in a form of a question.

Heba smirked and nodded, his eyes not leaving the door. He watched as people walked by…until someone TOO familiar walked past the arcade.

"It's her," Heba whispered as he scowled.

"Umm, Heba," Atemu spoke with worry written clear across his face. "Are you alright?"

Heba shook his head.

"No," he answered Atemu. "And neither is Yugi. She's here."

"Who's here?" Tristan asked. He was confused about the whole situation.

"The lady that tried to kill Yugi the first time we were attacked back in Egypt."

Everyone went wide-eyed at this announcement.

"Are you sure you didn't see someone that didn't just look like her?" Atemu asked.

Heba shook his head again. "Nope, it was her alright. She had the short black hair and dark green eyes; she had all nine yards."

They all looked at each other while Heba clutched his hands into fists. Oh, how he wished those fists could meet the woman's face.

"If this is true, we must go and tell Yugi," Seto told them.

Heba nodded. "Yea and let's hurry. If she finds out he lives in the game shop then Yugi and Yami are both in some serious trouble!"

They took off out the door and dashed down the crowded road.

The woman looked around inside of an ally way.

"He said he would be here," the woman muttered. She carefully walked into the ally to be sure that there wasn't someone else there waiting to start some trouble.

"Oh, why hello, Celrelda," a voice welcomed her in the darkness.

Celrelda smiled. "Oh, I'm glad you could make it. At first a thought you stood me up."

"Now, why would I desert an old friend like you?" the man replied as he walked forward and showed himself. He was clearly Egyptian too, only with rusty red hair. He had copper brown eyes with an evil glow added to them. "So, are we almost ready to start the show, Celrelda?"

"Yes, Kinstile," she answered.

Annime: Well, that might help!

Yugi: What might help?

Annime: Giving the woman a name!

Yami: Are you sure you didn't give her a name before?

Annime: …

Joey: Please review!


	7. Shaking Brothers and Messy Joeys

Annime: Hello!

Yugi: Annime doesn't own YUGIOH or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter**_ _**6**_

Atemu, Heba, and the rest of the people they had met up with at the arcade raced through the streets to the small and infamous game-shop where Yugi should be lying and resting.

'Great,' Heba thought. 'We leave Egypt to stay safe from creeps like her, but she still poses as a threat!'

As they sharply turned a corner, Heba almost tripped, but Atemu grabbed his arm and held him up from the hurtful concrete.

"Thank you, Atemu," Heba mumbled.

Atemu nodded. "You're welcome, Heba."

The others could only run behind them. It seemed that the protective feeling they both had of their younger brothers had now just kicked in.

Seto chuckled at the thought.

'Yet,' Seto thought in his mind, 'it didn't kick in when they were lying on the ground by their hand, which held a frying pan?'

Atemu and Heba almost tore down the door as they scrambled into the game-shop.

Solomon looked at them with a questioning look.

"What are you two—?" But, Solomon wasn't able to finish as the two boys raced up the steps to the house upstairs. The others stood in the shop and winced as they heard one of the two boy's fall down a few steps. Whoever it was didn't seem to care as they raced up the last few stairs.

Solomon gave the rest of the teens a confused look.

"What's up with those two?" he asked.

Seto took a step forward. "A woman from Egypt, the one that helped kidnap Yugi the first time, is here. How, we don't know. But, we do know she's here."

Solomon's eyes widened, but then the confused look repainted itself onto his face again.

"But, why are they running upstairs and not telling me?" he questioned.

Seto shrugged. "They are determined to warn Yugi and Yami."

Solomon looked from the group in front of him to the stairs, and then back to the group.

"Are we sure they are ok?" the elder asked.

They all shook their heads with uncertainty.

Solomon nodded. "Please watch the shop for me while I go check on them."

They nodded and took his place behind the counter so he could go and do his grandpa thing.

Atemu and Heba quickly opened the door to Yugi and Yami's shared bedroom and ran over to their bed. They took their brothers' shoulders and started to shake them frantically.

They were soon awake, but Heba and Atemu wouldn't stop shaking them.

"Guys," Yami spoke, "we're awake!" His voice was wavering from being shaken back and forth.

They both dropped the boys' shoulders and panted very heavily.

"Yugi," Heba panted. "She's here; she's here from Egypt! She's here in New York!"

Yugi sat up and put a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Heba, calm down," Yugi said to the panting boy.

Heba growled and put his hands back on Yugi's shoulder.

"No, don't tell me to calm down!" Heba proceeded to shaking Yugi again.

Solomon walked in to find Yugi begging Heba to stop shaking him while Atemu and Yami worked on breaking him away from Yugi.

"Heba," Solomon scowled.

The sound of Heba's grandfather's voice must have made something in his head snap into place because he obediently let go of Yugi's shoulders.

Yugi fell backward onto the bed and tried to catch his breath.

"Sorry," Heba said. "I kind of lost it there, you know?"

Yugi nodded and sat back up.

"Now, who's here?" Yami asked the two who were finally starting to breathe evenly.

"The lady who helped kidnap Yugi the first time when we were all in Egypt is here for a 'visit'," Atemu answered. "Right now we don't know where she is, but we do know she is somewhere in Domino City."

Yugi and Yami looked at each other. This wasn't good at all!

"What are we going to do?" Yami spoke. He was worried. If this is that same woman, then if she were to ever get her hands on Yugi she would kill him. But, Yami wasn't going to give her a chance to get want she wanted!

"We don't know what we are going to do," Heba spoke.

Atemu thought for a moment. He snapped his fingers when an idea came to mind. Everyone turned their attention to the snapper and waited for him to speak.

"Well," Atemu began, "we could all act as body guards for Yugi."

Heba sweat dropped. "It took you a moment of thinking and a snap to figure that out?"

Atemu just shrugged.

Solomon sighed.

"Well, it's a plan we are going to have to with because with her on the run in the city then Yugi isn't safe."

They all agreed with these words from Solomon and nodded to show this.

"Well, we should make sure that there are at least two people with him at all times," Yami added. "That way, if nessacary, Yugi can run away but still is with someone else who's guarding him along the way."

Atemu nodded. "Or, if nessacary, the two could fight together and have a bigger chance of holding them off."

"Well, who should watch him on the way to school?" Heba asked.

"Well," Atemu said, "we live with him. We, all three of us, will walk to school with him."

Yugi crossed his arms. "Can you guys stop talking like I'm not in the room?"

Heba smiled brightly at Yugi.

"Oh, but Yugi," Heba replied. "You aren't in the room right now, so shut up."

Yugi glared at his older brother, but stayed silent as the rest of them worked out the kinks in their newly formed plan.

Seto, Joey, and the others stood down stairs and waited for Solomon to come back downstairs. A few customers had come in, but no one was buying anything.

They were getting a little bored, so Joey went into the closet where the games where kept to find something to keep himself occupied. Suddenly they heard things start to fall in the closet.

Seto sighed in annoyance.

"He did not just make a mess, did he?" Seto groaned.

They others just shrugged, but didn't really seem to care.

Annime: There you go!

Yami: Please review!


	8. Snipers in the Park

Annime: Hello!

Yugi: Annime doesn't own YUGIOH or anything belonging to someone else!

_**Chapter 7**_

It had been a week since the sighting of the lady (the 'jerk' in Joey's words) and everything seemed fine.

Yami, though, wasn't convinced in the slightest that everything was going to be fine. Nether was anyone else.

Yugi was getting sick of the special treatment he had been getting in the past week…but the extra attention from Yami was what kept him from complaining.

Yugi and Yami held hands as they walked through the park together. Dates were sometimes the only moments that they got to be alone.

Yugi let go of Yami's had and then hugged the elder's arm. Yami smirked as they walked towards the ice covered lake.

"Isn't it pretty?" Yugi asked the older boy.

"Yes, yes it is," Yami answered.

Yugi looked up at Yami with a confused look. Yami was quieter than he usually was. Yugi could sense worry from him as they looked out over the cold yet peaceful lake.

"Yami, is something bothering you?" Yugi questioned.

Yami shook his head. "It's nothing you need to be bothered by right now, Yugi."

Yugi pulled on Yami's arm to make him turn his head to the younger.

"Please tell me what's wrong," Yugi said.

Yami sighed before turning back to the lake.

"If you hadn't put together the puzzle then you wouldn't be in danger."

"That's not true," Yugi argued.

"Then why?" Yami turned to Yugi once again and held his hands. "Why are they after you, of all people?"

Yugi chuckled. "Why do you forget so easily that it's because of me being an heir to the thrown without a birth right to be so?"

Yami looked away.

"Yami, it's just something I'll have to deal with. You even said yourself that you were in danger many time's as the pharaoh."

"Yea, but I wasn't being chased to the other side of the ocean."

"No, you were being chased through TIME even after about 5,000 years."

Yami was silent, knowing that Yugi had defeated him in this argument.

"But, Yugi," Yami finally spoke again. "That was me. I don't want that to be you."

Yugi smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Yami, it HAS always been me since I was little. You shouldn't be THAT worried."

Yami shook his head. "You say that like its easy."

Yugi shrugged.

Unknown to the couple by the lake, a man with a sniper gun was behind a tree watching them. He aimed at the smaller one's neck, hoping to get at least a good shot somewhere. He pressed the trigger and the silent blast set the dart out to the target.

Yugi's head went up. A bad feeling going through his body told him something wasn't right. Suddenly, a needle struck his neck.

"Oww," Yugi whined and he fell to his knees. Yami bent down to the other boy's level.

"Yugi, are you ok?" Yami asked.

Yugi shook his head as everything began to spin. The younger was soon passed out on the ground as Yami tried to shake him awake.

"Yugi, wake up," Yami cried out. "Wake up, Yugi." He spotted the dart sticking out of Yugi's neck and pulled it out. "Who did this?" Yami growled. But, he didn't really need to ask the question. Who else would do this?

Before Yami could do anything else, someone grabbed him and pulled him away from Yugi. Yami struggled, but it was clearly an uneven match.

Another person wearing a mask picked Yugi up and started to bolt away.

"Bring him back!" Yami hollered. "Let go of me!"

The man who had Yami in his tight and strong grasp let go of him with one arm and then struck a pin into Yami's neck.

Yami's world began to spin around him as he continued to fight back the threatening stranger.

"Bring him back!" Yami continued to yell. "Let me go so I can bring him home to safety! LET ME GO—!" Yami wasn't able to finish his words before he was knocked out from the drugs in his system. The man dropped him into the snow and raced to the other getaway car that was sitting in the small parking lot.

Heba looked at the clock in the living room. Both Yami and Yugi were supposed to be home about a half an hour ago.

"Maybe we should go look for them," Heba suggested to Atemu.

Atemu looked at the clock and winced. "Give them fifteen more minutes. If they're not back by then, we'll look for them."

Heba sighed and went to the door as he heard someone knocking on it frantically.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Heba yelled as he walked down the stairs and into the game shop. When he had finally arrived, he saw Joey ramming his fist against the glass door. Heba opened it and saw Joey was panting. "What's going on, Joey.

"Yami," Joey replied, "is in the snow unconscious without Yugi."

"He's WHAT?" Heba shouted with wide and scared eyes.

"He's knocked out in the snow without Yugi."

Heba turned and raced up the steps.

"We have to go!" Heba started yelling. "We have to go find Yugi and Yami."

"Heba," Atemu said. "I'm sure they are fine—,"

"Yami's knocked out in the snow without Yugi, not out on your jacket!" Heba screamed at him.

Atemu ran to the closet and snagged two coats. He threw one to Heba and they rushed down the stairs where Joey was waiting.

No words or greetings were shared as they took off out of the game shop and down the street towards the park.

Apparently Tristan had stayed with Yami when he and Joey had found him, because he had Yami lying on a bench. He sat and waited for the others, trying to keep Yami as warm as he could.

It wasn't very long when Atemu, Heba, and Joey came running towards him and the unconscious boy next to him.

"Is he ok?" Heba asked with a shaky voice.

"I'm not sure," Tristan answered. "But we need to get him somewhere inside."

The other three nodded and helped carry him home.

Annime: It's about time there was some REAL action!

Yugi: Please review!


	9. Harmless Games?

Annime: Hello!

Yugi: Annime doesn't own YUGIOH or anything else belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 8**_

Yami woke up to find himself laying in his bed and looking up at the beige ceiling.

"What happened?" he groaned as he slowly and painfully sat up into sitting position. He thought for a few moments until he looked at the empty space beside him. "Where's Yugi—?" Then it clicked. "YUGI!"

Yami jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs. He had to grab ahold of the railing because e nearly tripped. Luckily he didn't end up doing so or falling on his face.

He frantically looked around the room in search for anyone; ANYONE! Someone HAD to have brought him home for him to be lying on the soft mattress upstairs. He raced into the kitchen to find Joey, Seto, Heba, and Atemu siting at the dinner table.

"Where is he?" Yami demanded. "Where is Yugi?"

Atemu stood up at the sight of his younger brother and slowly walked over to him.

"Yami," Atemu spoke, trying to calm him down. "I'm sorry, but we are doing the best we can—,"

"They took him, didn't they?" Yami questioned with anger dripping on each word that left his mouth. "They took him and don't plan on giving him back."

Seto now stood up and looked at Yami. He looked serious and stern as Yami breathed heavily.

"Right now we can't track him," Seto told Yami. "But my best trackers at Kiaba Corp. are working on this case. I have ordered them to drop everything until we find Yugi."

Yami looked as though he was going to cry. His eyes were becoming red as he listened to the eldest Kiaba's speech.

"So, there is nothing we can do?" Yami whispered.

Heba nodded; his face red with puffy eyes. He clearly had already been crying and he looked like he could start at any given moment.

Yami slowly walked deeper into the kitchen in disbelief. Yugi could already be dead, hurt, or thousands of miles away from New York.

"We have to find him," Yami whispered again.

Seto nodded. "We are doing our best to try and find Yugi's location. We are hoping that the tracker we put in one of his cards helps."

Yami looked up at Seto with confusion.

"When did you put a tracker in Yugi's deck?"

Seto chuckled.

"When you all came back from Egypt Yugi came to me and asked if I could put a legal chip in one of the cards in his deck. He wanted to make sure that if anything like this happened that he would be able to be found quickly. If he gets hurt, or worse, Egypt may be in danger without an heir."

Yami nodded at this, not caring after hearing that Yugi gave him permission.

"I'm going to go looking for him." Yami started to leave the kitchen to grab his jacket when Atemu put a hand on his shoulder.

"No," Atemu objected sternly. "We can't have you going out and getting yourself hurt. We don't know if they are going to come after you next or not."

Yami growled at his brother.

"Well, I can't just sit around here and do absolutely nothing!" Yami shouted.

Joey cleared his throat after being silent for so long.

"Yami," Joey said softly. "That is all we CAN do. We can only wait for Seto's tracking device to come to effect."

Yami balled his hands into fists and clutched his teeth together.

"I'm going to my room," muttered Yami as he sharply turned from the group that was in the room.

Yugi awoke to find himself tied up in ropes and on a hard concrete surface. He tried to move, but everything was tied down. His wrists were tightly bound, his legs held together, and his ankles were unmovable.

"Hello?" Yugi called into the dark room, making the sound echo off of the invisible walls around him.

Suddenly, something began to lift him off of the ground. Apparently there was a rope that was tied around him and it also connected to the ceiling.

"Hello, Chiro," a harsh woman's voice spoke in reply. "You haven't forgotten about me, have you?"

Yugi's eyes widened as realization and fear sank into his core.

"Celrelda," Yugi muttered. His fear had now turned to anger and annoyance.

The lady in question revealed herself by stepping closer to the young boy.

"Oh, you do remember me." She laughed evilly. "Well, I didn't get a goodbye, you know."

Yugi huffed. "Why would I give you a nice little goodbye? You want me killed!"

The woman chuckled. "You locked my partner away, and for that you must pay the price." She stepped forward and pulled a silver knife from her pocket. She slowly walked up to the dangling boy and placed the knife to his neck. Yugi's heart stopped in its tracks with fear. He was unable to breathe as the woman chuckled once again. She slowly pulled the knife away and Yugi sighed in relief. His ability to breath came back while the woman took a few steps back.

"I thought," Yugi paused for a moment. "I thought you were going to finish me off right now."

The woman smirked. "Well, what good would it be without playing a few…harmless games?"

Yugi raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by…'harmless' games?"

"Oh, they're just some things that will put you and your little friends through some pain and agony… no big deal, really."

"You won't get away with this. You know how much trouble you will get in for kidnapping me? You will most likely be taken back to Egypt where the pharaoh, my UNCLE, will take care of your punishment. And don't worry. My friends WILL find me soon enough. So, be sure to enjoy your little 'games' because they maybe your last before you are locked up for the rest of your life."

Celrelda scowled at Yugi's bold words as he glared at her.

"You think you're so smart, don't you?"

Yugi laughed mockingly. "What do you think one reason is that I was chosen for being the heir to the throne?"

The lady turned sharply and quietly exited out of the room with anger.

Annime: Sorry I haven't been updating lately. I have been looking at classes for high school and I have been feeling my very best. I also thought a little break would be nice after so many updates.

Yami: Please review!


	10. The Phone Number

Annime: Hi! I'm back!

Yami: Run!

Annime: What did you just say?

Yami: Nothing…

Yugi: Annime doesn't own YUGIOH or anything belonging to someone else!

_**Chapter 9**_

Yami woke up the next morning…sort of. He hadn't been able to truly fall asleep until 5am, but he was now awake again at 8. He stumbled out of his room, unable to move correctly because of the exhausted state he was in. He couldn't get his mind off of Yugi and what could happen to him…or what might have happened to him.

Yugi still swung from the rope that dangled from the ceiling. He was fast asleep. It had taken him hours for him to finally fall into a deep slumber like this. 5am was when his eyes stopped opening.

Celrelda walked calmly into the room with a wicked smile. She held a special phone in her hand as she went over to Yugi.

"Wake up, Yugi," she snickered. "The fun is about to begin."

Yugi's eyes fluttered as he looked at her. At first he held a look of confusion before finally remembering what had already happened.

"I don't want your kind of fun," Yugi growled.

Celrelda giggled evilly. "Yugi, I don't believe you have a chose in the matter, now do you?"

Yugi scowled as Celrelda began to press in the correct phone number.

Yami turned on the sink in the kitchen and splashed some onto his face at an attempt to wake himself up. Apparently Heba and Atemu were still out cold in their room because there was no breakfast cooking or anything. Yami didn't mind, though. He didn't feel in the eating mood.

_Ring, ring_

Yami sighed as he slowly mad his way to the phone.

"Hello?" Yami spoke in a very tired voice.

"H-hello?" a shaking voice replied over the phone. Yami tilted his head in curiosity.

"Hello, who is this?"

"I-it's me…Yugi."

Yami's eyes widened. "Yugi, are you ok? What happened?"

But before Yugi could answer, a woman's voice appeared over the phone.

"Why hello, Yami," Celrelda's voice crackled over the phone. "It's nice to meet you, even if it's not in person."

"Who are you?" Yami demanded angrily. "And what do you want with Yugi?"

The woman chuckled from the other line.

"Don't you remember?" she answered. "I don't like the fact that he is the heir without being the son of the pharaoh. So, I'm planning on taking care of the problem."

"If you touch him, I promise you I'll—,"

"You'll what, Yami? What makes you think I should be scared of you?"

"You should be very scared of him," Yugi's voice told Celrelda. Yami knew Yugi wasn't at the phone, but that he was very close to Celrelda.

"Shut up, Yugi," Celrelda snapped at Yugi.

Silence came from Yugi after this and Celrelda began to speak again.

"Go to the lake in the park, just like when we kidnapped your precious Yugi. Wait there with a cell phone for further instructions."

Yami growled at her demands.

"Oh, and go alone," she added. "If you don't go, or if you go with someone as company, Yugi will pay the price."

Yami nodded. "Very well, but promise me that Yugi won't get hurt."

Celrelda laughed before answering, "That's actually all up to Yugi. If he behaves, then we will get along swimmingly, but if he doesn't…"

She didn't finish, but Yami didn't need her to.

"So what time should I meet you at the park?" Yami spoke. He tried to keep his voice from shaking.

Celrelda didn't hesitate in replying, "I need you to be there in fifteen minutes. I don't care what you are dressed in."

Yami nodded and listened as he heard the woman hang up.

"When I get my hands on her I'm going to strangle her," Yami muttered and he forcefully hung the phone back onto its receiver.

Yugi watched as Celrelda took the phone from her ear and looked at him.

"You really had to interrupt our conversation, didn't you, Yugi?" Celrelda questioned the smaller.

Yugi nodded with an innocent smile. "Yes, why yes I did."

Celrelda growled in her throat and turned away from him. She quickly walked out of the room and left Yugi alone to wait for the next big thing to happen.

Yami walked briskly towards the park to meet with this woman who dared to take his Aibou away from him. A cell phone was resting securely in his right pocket as he made the last turn into the park.

'She said to go to the lake,' Yami thought. 'I just hope I don't get snipped again!'

The lake was in the same state as it had been when Yami was last there with Yugi. The quiet air didn't help settle Yami's nerves as he waited. He was sitting down on a bench; the same bench Yami had sat with Yugi on past dates.

Yami sighed at the memories as he continued to wait for the mystery woman.

"Are you Yami Muto?"

Yami shot up from his seat and spun around to find a big man standing behind him.

"Yes and why does it concern you?" Yami asked.

"Well, my boss told me to give you this phone number and to call it the moment you receive it from me."

Yami looked from the man back down at the paper before slowly reaching out for it. After the paper with the number written on it landed in his grip, Yami pulled out his cell phone. He kept glancing from his phone to the escaping man as the teen boy dialed the given phone number. Once the man was out of sight, Yami placed the phone to his ear to hear the line ringing.

"Hello?" a familiar female voice spoke over the other end.

"You coward," Yami snapped. He clutched his teeth together as the echo of the woman's voice rattled in his ears.

"Oh, Yami," she said. "There is no need to be so mean. Yugi is just fine, and I really couldn't risk you hurting me if we were to see each other in person. If I get killed, or hurt, by you or your little friends then my new partner wouldn't be as nice to Yugi as I'm being."

Yami was silent for a moment.

"So, you are so cowardly that you can't even do something like this by yourself?"

"Oh no, Yami, being cowardly has nothing to do with having a partner for this job. Now, let's go over some things so the real fun can begin."

Annime: 0.0… What does she have in mind?

Yami: Don't you know?

Annime: No…good thing I have a little while before the next update to figure that out!

Yugi: Please review!


	11. The Truth

Annime: Hello everybody!

Yugi: Annime doesn't own YUGIOH or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 10**_

Yami kept the phone to his ear, waiting patiently for the woman to continue. Or…he was trying to be patient.

"Ok, Yami," the woman spoke again. "I wanna start and play this little game fairly. So, if I break the rules I automatically have to give you another clue about Yugi's location. If you break the rules, then I get to take a little…cut out of Yugi." The woman seemed to be talking with a smug smirk painted plainly across her face.

"Don't do it Yami!" Yugi's voice rang in the background. "It's a trap!"

The woman growled and covered the end of the phone with her hand, but she didn't do a very good job of it.

"What did I tell you about talking?" Yami heard her snap at Yugi.

Yami grew angry at how she was treating the younger and decided to try and distract her from him.

"What is this game?" Yami questioned.

The plan looked like it was working well because the woman laughed annoyingly.

"Oh, Yami, you will find out in good time. But, for now you need to keep everything that a talk to you about a secret; you also need to keep me a secret."

"But EVERYONE knows you are here," Yami told her. "We spotted you WEEKS ago. You got really lucky when you found me alone with Yugi, because he wasn't being left alone with less than one person ever since we found out that you were in town."

The woman chuckled again.

"Oh, Yami," she said. "If I really cared I would do something about it, now wouldn't I? Now, just go by these rules and your little 'friend' here won't get hurt."

Yami growled, not knowing that this was making the woman's smirk grow wider and wider.

"So, what do I do? You never did answer my question." Yami was having a hard time keeping himself from showing anger in his voice…wait a second. He never could hide the anger.

"You'll have to wait until I think of your first task. Until then, just wait for me to text you what is needed," she answered.

Yami scowled again.

"Tell me now!" Yami shouted at the woman.

The woman shook her head over the line.

"Wow, you aren't a very good listener, are you?" Celrelda quietly snickered as Yugi glared at her.

"Alright, but remember that you promised not to hurt him," Yami reminded her.

"Yea, yea, whatever," Celrelda mumbled. With this, she hung up the phone and turned to Yugi.

Yugi's glare didn't subside even at the slightest.

"Aww, what's the matter, Yugi?" Celrelda asked in a mocking baby voice. "Are you sad because you can't see your little 'friend' and that you are in a lot of trouble? You know, I'm the kind of person in which if you're nice to me, I'm nice to you."

"Yea, but you haven't really been following that rule," Yugi spat.

Celrelda raised an eyebrow. "And how, may I ask, is that?"

"I didn't do anything to you, but then you target me and capture me."

Celrelda busted out with laughter.

"You hurt EVERYONE in Egypt when you became the heir. They need-WE need an heir that has a blood relation with the Pharaoh. His biological son or daughter, I should say."

"And why is that? Why is that SUCH a problem?" Yugi yelled.

She smiled and slowly walked to the boy.

"Because," she whispered. "It is tradition. If we take that away then all order is gone."

Yugi laughed and this. "You're just a crazy woman with no life. Do you even realize that the Pharaoh himself voted for me as the heir in the meeting when it was discussed?"

"Everyone will soon learn that it was a mistake. They will learn that they don't really want you as heir or Pharaoh."

"You're reasons are empty, you crazy jerk. You don't have a solid answer, and you're really bad at making any up. Why don't you just admit that you don't want me as Pharaoh because you don't like me?"

"Ok, you want the truth," she sneered. "Fine, I'll give you the truth. Your father's side hurt my family generations ago! His family raided my family's house and stole all of their fortune! Now they are going to let a Muto take the thrown?"

Yugi mentally sighed. Was it just him, or was this lady REALLY sounding insane?

"Ok, but why do you think that getting rid of me can do anything?" Yugi questioned.

Celrelda smiled again, apparently getting over her fiery hot attitude.

"If I keep you, Heba, Cleopatra, and the triplets: Nadia, Amirah, and the only boy of the three, Ubadah from becoming the next Pharaoh then I will be paying back your ancestors for hurting mine!"

Yugi lunged forward in rage. "You better not even THINK about touching them!" His face was red as his 'protective brother' instincts kicked in.

His youngest siblings were born a few days before Yugi left for New York. They named the first one, a girl, Nadia. Nadia meant beginning, or first. Since she was the first of the three to be born Nadia made sense.

The second one, Amirah, was also a girl. Her name meant something under the lines of princess.

The last one, a boy, was called Ubadah. It means 'servant of God'. Yugi and Hebe decided to call him Ubad or Uba when he gets older.

Celrelda snickered. "Don't worry. Hopefully your uncle will get the hint and put someone worthy onto the thrown."

"It's not your say in who is worthy," Yugi told her.

The woman only shrugged and walked away, leaving Yugi alone in the dark room once again.

Yami angrily walked home with the cell phone safely stored in his jacket pocket. He didn't like this woman one bit, and now he will have to deal with the fear of hurting Yugi for a while. But, he wasn't going to give up on bring Yugi home safe and sound.

Annime: There we go!

Yami: Please review!


	12. It Begins

Annime: Sorry for taking SO long. I hope this is good though…

Yugi: Annime doesn't own YUGIOH or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 11**_

Yami had waited two days for a call, a text, a SOMETHING from this crazy lady who took Yugi. He always had the phone on him, and if not, he would leave where ever he was ASAP and go get that phone. He knew if he lost the phone, or even missed a call, he might almost lose Yugi.

"Why do you always freak out without that phone?" Tea asked Yami, pulling him out of his train of thought.

They were now alone sitting in a car waiting for Tristan and Joey to come back in from the gas station. Apparently bot boys had gotten into another argument.

"Oh, it's just…important to me right now," Yami answered.

He had told everyone that it was a cell phone he bought from the store so that if anyone found Yugi he could be notified rite away. It sounded a tiny bit strange to everyone, but his boyfriend-husband just got kidnapped. He might act a little weird because of this… (That was sarcasm; OF COURSE HE WOULD BE ACTING WEIRD!)

Tea sighed. "Well, those guys better hurry up. We need to get to the museum and meet up with Ishizu, Odeon, Marik, and Melvin so that we can hang those flyers."

Ishizu managed the museum, so they were given permission to hang missing sighs of Yugi around the inside and outside of the museum.

Yami shrugged. "I don't know, but if they don't hurry up and get back soon, I'm going in there and dragging them out."

Tea nodded. "Do it by their hair. Oh, and I'll help too."

After she said this, she groaned in disappointment as the two boys in question were walking out to the car. The guess that they were getting into another argument was correct. Everyone who thought that should get a prize, because there on the sidewalk, they were SCREAMING at each other.

"Do you think they remember why they are mad at each other?" Tea wondered aloud.

Yami shook his head. "They probably have absolutely no idea what's so ever."

After a few more minutes of watching the two argue, Yami rolled down the window.

"Umm, hey guys," Yami called out to them, hoping their anger wouldn't be turned on him. "You do remember that we need to go to the museum…don't you?"

The two boys grumbled and climbed back into the car. Joey was in the passenger's seat while Tristan was in the driver's seat.

Yami and Tea really didn't want to ask them what got them to fighting again. Tea didn't want to ruin the show, but Yami didn't want to get snapped at.

Tristan started the car and they soon made their way out of the parking lot towards the museum.

Yami reached his hand into his pocket and gripped the phone. It seemed like his very own connection to Yugi, along with his ring.

"Yami, we are here," Joey's voice echoed into the spikey haired teen's ear.

Tristan sighed showing his exasperation.

"Joey," Tristan said. "He isn't five years old. He can tell that we are here."

Joey glared at Tristan.

"Well, Tristan, clearly Yami was zoning out back there and I wanted to be a nice friend and tell him that we are here."

Yami climbed out of the car along with the others. Tristan and Joey continued to bicker at each other as they entered the museum.

"Are you guys arguing….AGAIN?" a voice question behind the four.

They spun around to find that the speaker was Marik while Melvin was standing next to him.

"Hi, guys," Tea spoke to the two. "What's up?"

Melvin shrugged. "Nothing much, really; we were just waiting for you."

Marik looked at Yami with sympathy and sadness.

"How are you doing, Yami?" Marik said.

Yami shrugged. "As good as someone can be when your love has been kidnapped."

Marik winced, but it was in sympathy like before. "I'm sorry to hear that."

Yami looked at the floor without saying another word about it. He really didn't want to talk out loud about the subject. It was already haunting his mind.

"Well, let's start with putting up the signs on the outside of this giant building?" Tea suggested.

The others nodded, but Yami just glanced from her back to the ground.

They grabbed the flyers and headed outside to start putting them up. Yami was walking next to Melvin and noticed he hadn't said a single word after what he said to Tea.

"Melvin, are you ok?" Yami asked.

Melvin looked up at Yami and gave a sad smile.

"I really should be the one asking that question to you, Yami," Melvin replied.

Yami mentally sighed.

"Well," Yami said. "You haven't said a whole lot since we got here. Usually you are bursting with energy and words."

Melvin shrugged. "Well, after everything that happened…I started to think about how it would be to lose my own hikari. Even losing a friend like that would take its toll on me…it IS taking its toll on me."

Yami stopped walking and stared at Melvin for a moment.

"We haven't lost him yet, Melvin," Yami whispered. "There is still hope."

Melvin had stopped as well and was facing him. He gave Yami another sad smile.

"Even Bakura is going to help find him," Melvin told Yami.

Yami smiled. When it came down to the wire, you really could tell who was a real friend or not.

"I'm very happy to hear that," said Yami.

Suddenly, the phone in his pocket started to ring. Yami's hand flashed to grab it and he pulled it out.

"Hello?" Yami said with urgency.

Melvin watched in curiosity as Yami excused himself from their conversation so he could go talk with whoever it was on the phone.

"Hello, Yami," the famous woman said cheerfully over the phone.

"Hello, jerk," Yami spoke with a mocking tone.

The woman didn't say anything about this, she only continued.

"So," she went on, "do you want to know when the game starts?"

Yami didn't answer. He just waited for her to say something else.

"Well Yami, today is your lucky day because the game starts now."

Annime: I know so many of you are going to be mad about where I left off and about the fact that it took me FOREVER to update, but I hope to update sooner. SORRY! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!

Yami: Please review!


	13. Niagara Falls!

Annime: Hello!

Yami: Annime doesn't own YUGIOH or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 12**_

"Umm, Yami," Melvin said, tapping his shoulder.

"Not now, Melvin," Yami said back, swatting away his hand. "I need to talk to someone over the phone."

Yami kept the phone to his ear trying to make out what the crazy lady was saying while Melvin kept trying to talk to him.

"Oh, and Yami," she spoke from the other end. "With each of the three steps of the scavenger hunt, you can let one more person join you."

Yami blinked.

"You mean, I can tell someone?"

"Tell someone what?" Melvin whined.

Yami rolled his eyes as he continued to listen to the woman on the phone.

"Yes, Yami, so hopefully that guy whose bugging you stops because he's even annoying me," she complained. "Now, I'll give you five minutes to explain to him what's going on and then call you back, ok?"

Yami didn't get to answer as Celrelda hung up. He sighed as he turned to the curious Melvin.

"Melvin," Yami mumbled. "The lady on the phone is the same lady who is behind Yugi's kidnapping."

Melvin's eyes went wide.

"Well, why are you talking to her? And, why didn't you say anything to anyone about all of this?"

Yami covered his ears as the words were yelled at him by the angry Egyptian.

"Sorry, but if I told anyone Yugi would have been really hurt."

Melvin sighed.

"So, what are we going to do?"

Before Yami could answer his phone rang again. He pressed the answer button and pulled it up to his ear.

"Hello, Yami," the woman spoke once again. "I'm sorry if that wasn't five minutes, but we must start our game."

Yami growled at this.

"Ok," the Celrelda continued. "My name is Celrelda. What does that mean in Ancient Egyptian?"

Yami thought for a moment.

"It means…water fall," he answered.

Celrelda smiled.

"You are correct, Yami! Now, you just need to figure out how to get to one of the most famous waterfalls known to America!"

The lady hung up again as Yami turned to Melvin.

"Do you by any chance know what one of the waterfalls best known by America is called?" Yami questioned.

Melvin shook his head and answered, "No, I don't. But I can use the main computer here to figure it out. Marik taught me how to." Melvin held a happy smile at this, but then he face turned serious again. "Come one, let's go."

Melvin led Yami towards the main computer and sat down in the chair facing it. He moved the mouse and the screen instantly came to life.

"Ok, now I just need to go on the internet and then look it up," Melvin murmured.

Yami was about to say that he already knew that, but then thought about how Melvin, Bakura, and he himself weren't THAT familiar with computers. Melvin was probably coaching himself through this. Soon, the internet's home screen was opened and he was typing in the website for a search engine. After this he typed up the question Yami had asked him and got multiple results.

"One of them that I even heard of is Niagara Falls," Melvin told Yami. "But, it is located in Canada, not the United States."

Yami thought for a moment.

"She said 'known to America', not 'located in America'. I think our destination is the Niagara Falls."

Melvin looked up at Yami and stared.

"What?"

Melvin sighed and asked, "Aren't you going to call her?"

Yami looked at the phone and hesitated for a quick moment before pressing redial.

"Hello?"

"Hello, this is Yami. We know what waterfall now."

The lady tilted her head, even though Yami couldn't tell.

"Ok," the lady spoke with approval. Now, what is it called?"

"Niagara Falls."

Celrelda's lips curled into a smile.

"That is correct, but now you need to find your way there. That will be your second step of three. You may let one other person know what's going on."

Yami nodded.

"Ok, but-," Before Yami could ask or say anything else, the other line went dead. Yami growled again and turned to Melvin.

"We need to get to these Niagara Falls. But, we can only tell one person."

Melvin thought about this as Yami paced while he did the same thing.

Outside no one had noticed that they were gone yet. They were too busy hanging of flyers and socializing with each other.

"Maybe we need to talk to Seto," Melvin suggested. "He should be outside helping hang up the posters. I'm sure that once we tell him about our situation he will willingly help us go and find Yugi."

Yami nodded.

"Yes, and he might not even need to tell anyone about it because if he wants to go somewhere he just goes."

Melvin nodded in agreement.

"Well," Melvin said standing up out of his chair. "Let's go and talk to the guy already!"

Yami led Melvin outside to look for Seto.

"Ok, let's put this big sigh at the front of the building," Tea said as they unrolled the biggest sign.

Duke tilted his head in thought.

"Well," Duke argued, "I think we should put it at the BACK of the building."

Tea blinked. "But the main road is in the front."

Duke nodded. "Yes, but there is another road behind the museum that won't see as many signs as the ones traveling on the main road; we didn't put as many signs facing them."

Tristan decided to jump in. "I think it should go on the left side where both of those roads meet."

Heba smiled. "That's not a bad idea! The left side of the building it is!"

Yami and Melvin rushed towards them, getting everyone's attention.

"Hey," Yami said panting. "Have any of you seen Seto around?"

Atemu nodded. "Yea, he's with the newly arrived Bakura in the back.

Melvin and Yami thanked them before running off to find the millionaire.

"I can't believe someone would have the nerve to kidnap Yugi," Seto complained to Bakura. "I mean I know I was a jerk at one point, but I'm not THAT low."

Bakura shrugged. "Well, I would probably do it if I was still evil."

Seto smirked. "Well that because you were twisted."

Bakura hit Seto in the arm and the taller laughed.

Annime: LOL anyway, I hope you like it! I'm hoping to finish this very soon so that I can start some other projects!

Yugi: Please review!


	14. Cave

Annime: Hello!

Yugi: …Hi.

Yami: Annime doesn't own YUGIOH or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 13**_

"Seto, SETO!" Yami yelled, suddenly getting jittery. Melvin looked at him weirdly, but just rolled his eyes and placed a hand on the ex-pharaoh's shoulder. Yami was still a little jittery, but after the hand landed on his shoulder he got himself together again.

Seto turned to the two and gave them the same odd look Melvin had given Yami, making Melvin roll his eyes again. Seto walked up to the two and crossed his arms. Puzzlement still danced across his face.

"Can I help you?" Seto asked. He always spoke like a worker at a public store to someone he was confused about. Yami had to mental sigh at himself for freaking out with no apparent reason.

"Well, yes," Yami replied, hoping to get a small amount of his dignity back. "There is something important you can help us with."

Seto raised an eyebrow and curiosity over shadowed the puzzlement at this. "Ok, what is it?"

"We need you to give us a ride to Niagara Falls."

Seto's face went blank for a moment.

"So you are telling me," Seto began, "that instead of putting up posters to help find Yugi, you want to go on some trip?"

Yami shook his head. "Seto, this IS to find Yugi." He spoke in a whisper so no one would hear him. "Come on, I have to talk to you privately."

Seto groaned. "Please tell me this isn't one of your odd adventures! I want to have a normal life for once!"

Yami took his turn to roll his eyes as he drug Seto away from everyone.

"Seto," Yami corrected him. "You are an owner of a company, you play the card game tournaments, and you are friends with people from thousands of years in the past that once live in objects. If your goal is to live a normal life, you might as well give up now because it's never going to happen."

Seto groaned again as Melvin and Yami finally had him somewhere they could talk privately.

"Ok, you have to promise not to say anything to anyone, ok?" Yami told Seto.

Seto looked at Yami with a skeptical expression.

"Please, Yami, we aren't in kindergarten."

"Seto, this is serious!"

"Fine I won't tell anyone. Now what is it?"

"I think Yugi might have been taken to Niagara Falls."

"WHAT? Why would someone take him there?"

"I don't know, but after the kidnapping someone called the game shop. They told me to go to where Yugi had been kidnapped. They said if I wanted to see Yugi again I would go alone and not tell anyone about it. So, I did go and a big guy gave me this cell phone." Yami reached in his pocket and pulled out the cell phone he was talking about. "Then the same person called me on the cell phone and told me we were going to be playing some games. I also got to talk to Yugi for a couple seconds."

Seto blinked at Yami and then growled.

"You mean to tell me that the same lady who took Yugi was the one who gave you that cell phone and called you, yet you didn't tell anyone!"

Yami winced at this accusation. "Seto, if I had told anyone before she told me to then Yugi might have been in a lot of trouble!"

Seto glared at Yami for a moment before muttering, "Come on; let's go."

Yugi's eyes fluttered open. His head hurt as if he had been hit upside the head again, or drugged. His senses slowly defogged and he soon could hear the sound of rushing water. It was more of a water fall than a river, though. Yugi tilted his head. There was no water fall sound before. It was then when he took the time to look around his new surroundings. How he got there was a mystery to him, but where Celrelda was seemed more important at the time.

"H-Hello?" called Yugi as his eyes grew wide in fear. Had Celrelda left him here and then run off to tease Yami that she had his husband? Was he even ever going to see Yami again, or maybe hear his voice? Was he ever going to tell him "I love you?" Before he could shake these thoughts away a maniacal female laugh erupted in the cave like room. Yugi rolled his eyes at this as his fear completely disappeared.

"Oh, hi Celrelda," Yugi less than halfheartedly greeted the woman. The woman step out from the dark shadows and smiled mockingly at Yugi.

"I bet you like not being chained to anything. So, if you behave, I won't have to tie you up and hang you from the ceiling again."

Yugi couldn't keep from mentally chuckling. When was he the kind of person to corporate with his kidnapper?

Ryou and Bakura walked up to the museum together. Ryou was carrying some snacks while Bakura carried a look saying, "I don't want to be here right now, but I'm at least going to make the most of it." They finally found the group after ten minutes of searching.

Bakura was exasperatedly watching everyone work. It wasn't that he didn't want to help find Yugi, it was just he didn't see any point in putting up a stupid poster. He REALLY wanted to find Yugi. Yugi was kidnapped, not a runaway. If anyone is going to see these signs and know anything they might be in on it as well.

Bakura's eyes quickly snapped over to Yami, Melvin, and Seto. They were talking to Tea about something that he could comprehend from that distance. After the three finished talking with Tea the three left towards Seto's limo, and Bakura looked around. No one was watching him or the other disappearing three. He decided to briskly walk to the street and hale a taxi. If he didn't hurry he knew that he wouldn't be able to follow Yami and the others. He wanted to know what was going on.

Annime: Its building!

Yami: I guess so…

Yugi: (hugs Yami) I miss you.

Yami: I know how you feel, Aibou. I miss you too.

Ryou: Please review!


	15. Private Jets and ExThieves

Annime: Hello! I'm back!

Yami: Let's get this story over with! I wanna see my Aibou!

Yugi: Calm down, Yami, I'm right here.

Ryou: Annime doesn't own YUGIOH or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 14**_

"Ok, we are here." Seto waited until the limo had come to a complete stop before exiting from the door. Seto walked out into a take-off and land-path for airplanes. This was for Seto's airplanes, and his alone.

After the millionaire's words finally became understandable in Yami's mind, Yami rushed out of the limo after him. The ex-pharaoh was very excited about seeing Yugi again, so he didn't pay much attention to where they traveled.

Melvin was already out of the car, waiting for further instructions.

"So, what do we do now?" Melvin asked the tallest of the three. Seto turned to Melvin and gave him a glare as if the next task was simple enough.

"We get into the jet," Seto replied with no emotion as he looked at Melvin and pointed to the jet. Neither Yami nor Melvin noticed the jet on the runway and gave each other sheepish smiles. Seto led the way to the small plane, not even telling the other two what he was doing. "Yami, don't you need to call some?" Seto finally spoke again.

Yami nodded and pulled out the cell phone he needed for the task. Redialing the number, he places the phone to his ear.

Unnoticed by the trio, the limo leaves the runway and heads back up the road that led to it. Out of hiding, a taxi cab comes from behind a building holding more planes and drives closer to the private jet.

"Thank you," Bakura said to the driver, giving him 200 dollars. "Keep the change." Bakura climbs out of the taxi and races after the trio as they finally walk up the steps into the jet.

"Hello, Yami," Celrelda answered over the phone. "Did you find yourself a ride?"

"Yes," Yami replied, unable to keep himself from scowling at the woman, even though he could not see her through the phone.

"Good, now you are allowed to have one more friend to help you and you can come up here and visit! We are about 43 degrees north and 79 degrees west! Have fun flying!" Celrelda hung up her phone before Yami could say anything else.

Yami was now seated in a chair on board the private jet, unable to notice the white haired teen that jumped into the back.

"Ok, we are about to start the engines!" Seto called to the two that were sitting behind him. The pilot answered the command by starting the engine and moving it to where it could take off.

"We will be taking off in 3," the pilot told them over the intercom, counting down, "2, and 1!"

The plane flew forward, causing Melvin and Yami to be grateful they wore seat belts.

Bakura was another story…

_Crash!_

Yami, Melvin, and Seto were frightened by the loud crash that rang through the jet. Seto looked back but was not able to see what had fallen over.

"You are now able to move throughout the cabin," the pilot announced through the intercom.

Seto took this as a chance to check out what had fallen in the back. He unbuckled his seatbelt and walked quickly past Melvin and Yami. Melvin unbuckled his seatbelt and followed Seto out of curiosity. Yami stayed in his seat, knowing Seto could handle it by himself…and he didn't want the millionaire to yell at him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Seto screeched in the bad. Yami jumped out of his seat as the yell scared him more than the falling boxes. Yami unbuckled his seatbelt to find out what was going on, and, if need be, defend Melvin.

As Yami finally made his way to the back, his eyes widened to see Melvin helping Bakura up off the floor.

"Umm, Bakura, what are you doing here?" Yami questioned, too surprised to freak out and scream like Seto did.

Bakura rubbed his back and turned to Yami.

"Well," Bakura said, "my curiosity got the better of me when I saw you leaving the museum. I was wondering why Yami stopped helping to find Yugi, so I followed you. Also, I kinda felt left out." Bakura gave them a sheepish grin as they groaned at the last part of his answer. They couldn't do anything without him following them anymore!

"Bakura," Melvin said. "We are doing something very important right now."

Yami looked at Bakura in the eye, making their gazes lock together.

"We are looking for Yugi."

Seto and Melvin looked at Yami like he was crazy until Yami held up his hand.

"She told me that one more person could know," Yami reassured them.

Bakura looked confused for a moment and looked between the trio as Seto and Melvin stood side by side.

"Ok, WHAT is going on here?" Bakura demanded.

"Yugi was kidnapped," Yami answered. Bakura gave him a glare, showing that this information was obvious. "Then," Yami continued, "a little bit after he was taken, there was a phone call to the game shop. I answered it, not knowing who it was, and the person on the other end told me that they had kidnapped Yugi. They told me to go to the park, where a huge guy wearing a black coat gave me a cell phone. Ever since then, she has been calling me and giving me different steps to find Yugi."

Bakura's eyes widened before narrowing in anger.

"You could have told us this the whole time?" Bakura yelled in rage.

Yami shook his head. "No; if I did then Yugi would have been hurt."

Bakura's eyes softened at this and he cooled down.

"So, where are we going now?"

Seto glared at the white haired ex-thief.

"You're lucky you're going anywhere, Bakura," Seto snapped.

Bakura took a step back and gave him his sheepish smile. Seto rolled his eyes and left the three by themselves. Yami turned to Bakura.

"We are going to the Niagara Falls."

Bakura lifted an eyebrow.

"Why there?"

Yami shrugged.

"That's just where she is located."

Bakura shrugged as well before the three left to take their seats yet again.

Annime: There you go!

Yami: Please review!


	16. Alarms

Annime: Hello! How are all of you guys?

Kristy: I'm back!

Yami: Where have you been?

Kristy: What makes you think I would tell you where I was?

Yugi: (sweat drop) Well, Annime doesn't own YUGIOH or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 15**_

Yami was sleeping on the private jet, ever though the sun was up high in the sky. He hadn't slept that well the night before, so he welcomed sleep gratefully.

Yami opened his eyes to find himself in a labyrinth of tunnels. He walked forward, not even able to control his steps, into one of the tunnels all the way to the right until the hallway turned into stone. He blinked a few times, wondering what was going on.

"Is this a dream?" Yami mumbled to himself as he continued to walk down the empty cave-like wall. He placed his hand on the wall and felt the minerals underneath it as he walked along. It was smooth until it would have graceful bumps that felt like hills. After these passed, a bright light blinded him. Covering his eyes with his arms, Yami's heart pounded with fear.

Once he felt the light disappear, he looked up to find himself in a huge stone room it resembled a cave just like the hallway he was just in. His eyes scanned the room until they landed on a boy with tri-colored hair that was up in spikes.

"Yugi?" shouted Yami. The elder of the two raced towards Yugi, but in a blink of an eye the smaller was gone. Nothing was left; there was no trace. "YUGI!" he tried again, but nothing happened.

"Yami," Joey's voice suddenly echoed through his ears to his dream. He started to shake and he was soon looking at the seat in front of him on the jet. He took in a sharp breath as he buried his face into his hands. "Yams, are you ok? You were yelling in your sleep."

Yami looked up at Joey and nodded. "Yea, I just had a dream with Yugi in it."

Joey sighed sympathetically. "I'm sorry bud. I miss him too. We will get him back."

Yami didn't answer. He just took in another sharp breath and stood up.

"I-I'm going to get some water," Yami told Joey as he walked away and into the kitchen. Joey didn't say another word, letting Yami have his space.

'Why did I have to get woken up?' Yami thought as he went through the cup boards so he could get his drink. The first one was empty, but in the second one Yami had to put it arm up to keep the cups from falling. 'He probably let Mokuba put them in here.'

"Yami," Seto's voice spoke as the taller walked into the kitchen. "We are about to land. You might wanna forget about your drink and go to your seat."

Yami mentally sighed. Seto cared, but DARN IT; he had a very weird way of showing it!

"Ok," Yami replied before following Seto to the seats of the plane. Sitting down, he buckled up, knowing this would be a bumpy ride. There wasn't going to be a landing pad. This was a little dangerous if you asked Yami himself, but he would do anything for Yugi.

Yugi sat in the ground of the cave, wondering what he could do to pass the time.

Ever since he had been kidnapped, Yugi's fear of Celrelda grew less and less until this point, in which it was nothing. He wanted out of the stupid cave, away from the stupid woman, and he wanted to be with Yami. He sat up and finally made a decision.

He was going to attempt to escape.

Yugi stood up and looked around. No one, no sound; nothing showed any sign of life around him. The spiky haired teen walked quietly yet briskly towards the tunnel/exit of the cave-prison. He growled as he thought about how Celrelda had put him there just to bore him to death.

He listened again, but found no sound coming from anywhere around him. Stepping lightly, Yugi walked down the hallway to find doorways along each side. Think he had nothing to really lose (he was already kidnapped); he stepped inside a random room. This led to another mysterious hallway. As the teen walked down this hall he found even more doorways.

"What is this, a labyrinth or something?" Yugi muttered to himself as he kept his senses acute. If there was any sound, anything at all, he wanted to know about it. He kept on walking until he came to another door way. This one was different, though. A door was in the way, unlike the open cave doors. Yugi turned the knob cautiously and took a tiny step inside.

There was no one inside, but a bunch of controls lined the wall on the opposite side of Yugi. The boy's eyes widened and gazed over with curiosity once again. He stalked into the room making sure he was still cautious of his surroundings. Once he reached the control panel, he looked over the buttons. They were all in Arabic, so he could still read them correctly. As Yugi read through the switches, he found something that caught his eyes. It was a little switch that said, "Exit". He flipped it and a piece of the control panel slid, showing a secret compartment. Inside this compartment was a set of wires. Yugi took a good look at them and thought for a moment.

"Is this the smartest idea?" Yugi asked himself as he continued to stare at the wires. Finally, he reached down and grasped his hand around the wires. Yanking as hard as he could, he braced himself for the shock of a life time. But, instead, he heard a snap and fell backwards onto the ground. A huge noise came from the alarms he hadn't seen on the walls. The sound was so intense that Yugi had to hold his ears and race out of the room.

Yami's eyes went wide as he heard an alarm blaring from below the flying jet. He looked down to see they were above the water fall. Whatever the alarm was, it was muffled by the sound of the falling water, but he didn't care. He knew wherever it was, Yugi was there too.

Annime: How he could hear it over the falling water will be explained later.

Yugi: Please review!


	17. Screams

Annime: Hello!

Yami: Annime doesn't own YUGIOH or anything belonging to someone else!

_**Chapter 16**_

Yugi bite his lip as he raced through the hallway. He knew he needed to find a place to hide, but where? Yugi looked down another hallway that was branching off the one that he was already in. He took his chases and dashed into the closest room on the right.

Once inside, Yugi searched with his hand for the light switch. Luckily, the teen's hand soon trialed onto a huge knob where a light switch would usually be; he turned it and the lights went from off, to dim, and then to being completely on. He looked around the room to find nothing inside.

"Great," Yugi muttered. "Once they enter this room, it's over."

Yami followed Seto, Melvin, and Bakura off the private jet. He covered his ears as he the crashing waves from the waterfall pierced the air.

"Here!" Seto yelled, handing something to Yami. "These are ear plugs!"

Yami quickly grabbed them and put them in his ears. The sound level lowed tremendously, so his ears didn't hurt anymore.

"Thank you, Seto!" Yami called to him.

Seto nodded, acknowledging his understanding, and started to lead them all towards the waterfall. Yami was getting over excited again as he thought about finally being able to see Yugi again. Right when Yugi popped into his mind, though, the sound of an alarm began to ring in his ear again. At first it hurt even more than the waterfall. Yami clutched his head because of the pain. After about 5 seconds the sound calmed down and went to a moderate level.

"Do any of you guys hear an alarm?" Yami yelled, hoping they could hear him.

Melvin shook his head along with Bakura. Seto turned and shook his head as well.

Yami sighed as the alarm kept ringing in his ears. It seemed to be leading him somewhere…but where?

"Follow me!" Yami called out as he raced forward to the head of the group. "I think I know where to go!"

Seto looked at him questionably. "Are you crazy? I barely know where you are going, yet you know exactly what you are doing?"

Yami didn't know if this was the millionaire's ego shining through or if he said this because he had been there before. But, Yami didn't think about it for too long. He just walked ahead and followed the alarm that was still in his ears.

Melvin shrugged and walked past Seto, who was still standing at looking at Yami in wonder.

"Come on," Bakura muttered tugging on Seto's sleeve. "We don't have all day."

Seto nodded and started to follow Yami as well.

Yugi pressed tightly against the wall next to the door. He made sure he was on the side where the hedge of the door was located. Hopefully if anyone opened the door they wouldn't look through the room since it was empty. Suddenly, her heard footsteps and his heart began to beat faster.

Yami followed the sound as it got louder and louder. It didn't hurt this time, though. He finally found a cave that seemed to be calling out to him. He didn't hesitate in walking inside of it.

"Yami, wait!" Seto shouted, but Yami wasn't listening. The ex-pharaoh kept on walking, not even acknowledging that Seto had even said one word to him.

Seto grumbled and took off after him. Melvin turned to Bakura with a raised eyebrow. Bakura just shrugged and raced behind Seto. Melvin copied Bakura's shrug and followed in the back.

Yugi felt his heart would burst as the door finally opened. Celrelda's voice called into the room, making him have to hold in a gasp.

"Oh, YYYYYuuuuugggggiiiiii!" her voice wailed. "Come out come out, where ever you are." She stepped into the room and shut the door with a loud bang. Slowly she turned her head to Yugi with an evil smirk. "Gotcha,"

Yami suddenly heard a big bang and went running in the direction it came from. The others picked up speed as well so they could keep up with him.

"So, Yugi," Celrelda mumbled as she walked closer to him with a whip in hand. "Do you know what happens when people disobey me?"

Yugi glared at her. "Well, I'm not going to find out." Yugi rushed to the door, opened it fast and dashed down the hallway. Her deadly calls only made him run faster, and the sound of her running feet made his heart beat faster.

He ran faster than he could ever remember. He looked back for a moment, not paying attention to where he was going, when he ran into something…someone. Yugi knew it was a person when they wrapped their arms around him. Yugi looked up and his eyes widened. There, holding him was Yami. He felt he was about to cry, but he knew this wasn't the moment for that just yet.

"C-Celrelda is close by," Yugi whispered urgently. Yami nodded and grabbed Yugi's hand. They started to run back to the entrance of the cave. Seto and the others saw this and did the same. They were a little confused, but decided not to question it now.

Celrelda was soon on their heels until they reached the edge where the water made a wall. Yami turned to the evil woman while pulling Yugi behind him.

"You won't get away from me," Celrelda spoke.

Yugi poked his head from behind Yami.

"Umm…we kinda already did." Yugi mentally chuckled as her eyes flashed with anger.

Yami tensed as Celrelda started to come closer.

Suddenly, Melvin and Bakura tackled Celrelda. She landed face first on the rocky ground hard.

"We are going to make sure you don't cause any more harm," Bakura said. He grabbed the wimp from her hand and tied her up with it. With Melvin's help, they picked the woman up and walked over to the edge.

"Wanna do the honors, Yami?" Melvin asked as they held Celrelda still. The evil woman's eyes glowed with fear as Yami smirked. The teen walked over to them and pushed her out of the two's arms. Her screams pierced the air as she went plummeting towards the lake below them.

"Seto, make sure Yugi has ear plugs," Yami finally spoke.

Yugi put his finger on his ears and felt that they were already there. "I already have ear plugs."

Yami smiled and pulled Yugi into a tight embrace.

"Come on, Aibou; let's go home."

Annime: The next chapter…is the last.

Yami: AIBOU! (Squeezes Yugi)

Yugi: Oww…please...review…oww…


	18. Epilogue

Annime: This is it: the last chapter.

Yami: (hugs Yugi.) Finally, you are in my arms again!

Yugi: (giggles) Yes, Yami, I am

Annime: AWWW!

Bakura: Annime doesn't own YUGIOH or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 17: Epilogue**_

Yugi and Yami were lying on their bed holding each other. It had been a week since Yugi returned home, but they couldn't seem to get enough of each other.

Yami had felt as though Yugi had been gone for years and years, while Yugi thought he would have died.

Celrelda somehow escaped the fall with her life, but she arrested once she was pulled out of the water.

"Good riddance!" Melvin had grumbled once he heard the news.

Yugi and Yami could only nod at that point.

Everyone was very protective and clingy to Yugi. But, no one was more so than he's beloved yami. The only one who even came close was Heba.

Yugi giggled as Yami kissed down his neck. Yami then pulled himself to where his stomach was on top of Yugi's. They kissed passionately and laughed together. Everything seemed to be back to normal.

And by normal, I mean practically perfect.

Annime: I hope that wasn't TOO short.

Yami: (shrugs.) It was short and sweet.

The entire story's cast: PLEASE REVIEW AND CHECK OUT ANNIME'S OTHER STORIES!

Annime: I would like to say thank you to all of my readers and reviewers! XD


End file.
